fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie (Zicoihno)
Reggie ( レギ, Regi, lit. Ruler with Counsel) is a young dragon slayer hailing from the Kingdom of Fiore. The times surrounding Reggie are strange ones as the young man is amongst the second wave of dragon slayers to arise since the great dragons of Earth Land passed on their magic to humans in the midst of the Dragon Civil War, taking apprentice-like positions on the battlefield behind the inaugural group of dragon slayers such as the infamous Acnologia. Reggie is an exceptionally skilled user of the destructive and brutal Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, taught to him by the mighty Vaynar, Dragon of the Red Steppes (竜の朱草原, Akesōgen no Ryū), and honed with the help of his teacher, Ishnal, an extremely powerful and celebrated mage prior to his untimely, violent death. After the end of the great war of dragons, many of Reggie's predecessors lost themselves to the immense power within them and began to slaughter their dragon allies left and right in a bloodthirsty rampage, or at least forcing the dragons the flee into hiding. It is a betrayal that Reggie has mixed feelings towards outside of the treacherous death of his dragon teacher. Many of these men and women continue to walk the lands of the world, still lost in blood lust. On the same issue, there were a number of humans that lost their lives protecting their new-found teachers and allies, but failed to triumph—among these individuals was Reggie's master, Ishnal, who died alongside Vaynar. Currently, Reggie wanders the countryside of Fiore alongside his close friend, Dorthy Raven, another young dragon slayer. Their journey has been short so far, but ever so potent to the senses as they walk a world of mankind, for the time of dragons has come to an end in the wake of the era of man. Appearance Personality History Not much is known about Reggie's past except that he was taken under the wing of a man named Ishnal after being orphaned at a young age. The latter would become a student of a mighty dragon known as Vaynar during the height of Dragon Civil War and the same dragon alongside Ishnal would train Reggie in the use of Magma Dragon Slayer magic. At some point, humanity would turn on the dragons and this would end in the deaths of both his teachers as they attempted to stop the mutiny. Reggie would also meet Dorothy on the battlefield, though neither actually fought during the war. Category:Zicoihno Category:Ancient Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Original Character Synopsis *A Time of Dragons Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Magma Dragon Slayer Magic (岩漿の竜魔法, Ganshou no Metsuryū Mahō):' *'Magma Dragon's Fist Wave (岩漿竜の拳波, Ganshōryū no Kenha): The second most basic spell of the Magma Dragon Slayer Magic spells; it is also known as the user's main close-combat move. When performing this spell, the user charges their magical energy into one of their fists, compressing it until it reaches its utmost limits; before the user utilizes their Magma Dragon Slayer Magic in order to modify the pure magical energy into their element of magma. Once this is done, the user punches forward with great force; releasing a torrent of magma which appears not dissimilar to that of an over-sized rocket; this "rocket" shoots forward with great force, blasting through weak metals such as steel—in fact, the spell seems to melt all non-magical alloys aside from the densest materials as it remains in motion. Upon impact; the magma rocket causes a medium-sized explosion, which has such an effect that it causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. True to form, thanks to Magma Dragon's Fist Wave being one of the user's most basic spells, the user is capable of modifying the trajectory of the magma rocket in any way that they wish; such as forcing it to loop around and strike multiple foes, or launching it upwards to bombard the opponent from above. This factor is what makes such a simple spell so deadly—as there are numerous options in which to unleash Magma Dragon's Fist Wave, keeping the opponent guessing each and every time that it is used. Trivia *His appearance is based off Jin Kazaragi from the manga, Area D. *Reggie's theme is Bonus Track III by Katsuya Yokoyama . *Thanks to User:Perchan for the spell, Magma Dragon's Fist Wave. Category:Zicoihno Category:Ancient Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Original Character